A secondary dirt place warriors scat story
by Ivypoollover
Summary: Reedpaw and Stormpaw become secondary dirt places as a punishment when some warriors tell Cinderstar they did something they really didn't. WARNING: rated M for lemons/mating and scat and watersports!
1. Chapter 1

**This is like a "how it began" chapter.**

 **Warning: this chapter contains mating, scat, and watersports.**

Reedpaw and Stormpaw were best friends since they were kits. They decided to take a stroll in their territory. They were ThunderClan cats.

"Hey Reedpaw, do you scent any pre- oh great," Stormpaw hissed.

"What?" Reedpaw mewed. Suddenly, Redfoot, Striketail, and Featherwind came out of no where. Those three were Reedpaw and Stormpaw's enemies.

They were also ThunderClan, and their newest warriors, but had always been mean to Reedpaw and Stormpaw.

"What do you want?" Stormpaw growled.

"Oh, we just want a little fun!" Featherwind meowed seductively.

"Now!" Redfoot yowled. All three of them leaped at Reedpaw and Stormpaw.

Featherwind pinned Stormpaw on his back and began licking his member.

Redfoot forced Reedpaw onto his stomach, to then mount him and push his member into the apprentice's tailhole. Striketail sat in front of Reedpaw, having the ginger tabby deepthroat his member.

Redfoot thrusted hard, making Reedpaw screech. "Dang, so tight!" the reddish warrior grunted. "Keep sucking!" Striketail yowled, thrusting his member into Reedpaw's mouth.

Stormpaw groaned and moaned as Featherwind deepthroated his member. The gray apprentice came into the silver she-cats mouth.

Redfoot came deep into Reedpaw, while Striketail came onto his face. "Now, Reedpaw, I want you to mount Featherwind, and do her good. Stormpaw, come here," Striketail ordered.

Reedpaw fearfully padded over to Featherwind, who was already in her crouch. He mounted her, lining up his member with her core. He was a virgin, so didn't really know what he was doing. He slowly pushed in, gently pumping in and out. "Harder! Faster!" Featherwind demanded. Reedpaw picked up the pace, feeling much pleasure overwhelm him.

Redfoot sat in front of Featherwind, and she gladly cupped her mouth on his member, bobbing her head up and down, moaning loudly.

Striketail mounted Stormpaw, slamming his member into the apprentice. Stormpaw screeched. Striketail thrusted hard and fast, grunting as he did so. He soon came, along with Reedpaw, Featherwind and Redfoot.

"Are we done now?" Reedpaw snarled.

Redfoot, Featherwind, and Striketail smirked at each other. "Not quite," Redfoot snickered. Featherwind and Striketail then pinned Stormpaw on his back, and Redfoot hovered his rear above the tom's face. "Open your mouth"

Stormpaw obeyed, confused.

His confusion then turned to horror as a log of dung made its way out of Redfoot's tailhole, and into Stormpaw's mouth. The earthy bitter taste made him gag, and he quickly spit it out and sealed his mouth.

More logs of shit plopped onto Stormpaw's face. Some dry, some mushy. They smeared the apprentices face brown. Redfoot stepped off of Stormpaw, and Stormpaw felt something plop onto his stomach. Featherwind pooped on him too! Stormpaw quickly got up, shaking everything off. "What the hell?!"

"Oh starclan, no!" Reedpaw shouted as Striketail began pissing on the ginger apprentice's neck. When the long yellow stream faded, Featherwind padded over and finished shitting on Reedpaw's face.

Reedpaw and Stormpaw ran off to wash off in the river, completely disgusted in what just happened. When they got back to camp, everyone was staring at them and Cinderstar, their leader, came padded up to them.

"Reedpaw! Stormpaw! How dare you!" She shouted, bristling.

"Wha-?" Reedpaw started.

"Redfoot, Striketail, and Featherwind just told me they saw you two mating with two ShadowClan she-cats!" Cinderstar hissed.

"Wh-What?! We would never-"

"Don't lie to me! I am your leader! Redfoot, Striketail, and Featherwind already suggested a punishment for you two, and I'm going to use it." Cinderstar turned to face her clanmates.

"From now on, Stormpaw and Reedpaw will be now ranked as secondary dirt places. Any cat may relieve themselves on them if they wish. Runningcloud, Sootclaw, please make them nests in the dirt place. They will now stay in the dirt place unless they have permission to come out."

Reedpaw and Stormpaw stared at each other in horror. Was this really happening?

Runningcloud and Sootclaw ran and made them nests, and Reedpaw and Stormpaw padded after them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the last chapter was kind of a "How it all started" kind of thing. I wrote it pretty quickly so that's why the writing was bad lol. This one will hopefully have better writing!**

 _Stormpaw's POV_

Stormpaw's eyes fluttered open. Immediately the first thing he noticed was the foul smell of dung, that was poorly buried in his new den.

The dirt place for their camp was like a small, kinda cramped den, with a tiny opening at the top where a little bit of sunlight could be seen. The ground was covered in pine straw and mud... well... that _could_ be mud or...

But despite staying in a small smelly den, Stormpaw and Reedpaw were fairly comfy. They were made extra large moss-beds so they could _at least_ have a very comfy place to sleep. Well, until their bedding would be pissed and shitted on.

They heard footsteps and Cinderstar padded through the entrance. "Hey, you two, I just wanted to let you know a few things. First, for your meals, you will the prey the the warriors give for your first meal of the day. For the next one or two meals, you will have to eat the dung from your clanmates."

"What? That's disgusting!" Reedpaw hissed. Cinderstar glared at him.

"That is just how living as a dirt place will be. And don't talk back to me, I am your leader!" Cinderstar growled. She then relaxed and continued. "Every three sunrises you will be taken to the nearest stream to wash off, and you will have your bedding replaced." She stared at them sternly. "You may also step out of the dirt place, but you must stay near it. If anyone tells you to get closer to the dirt place, or to go inside, you must obey them. You also must ask me or your deputy, Thornwhisker, to leave camp. And when you do, you must have at least one warrior with you. Understand?" Cinderstar asked.

"Yes, Cinderstar," Stormpaw and Reedpaw said togather.

The leader then walked out, and Stormpaw and Reedpaw just lied there.

A few minutes went by and four warriors, Mousepelt, Sunpath, Whiskernose, and Tigereye walked in, all smirking at Reedpaw and Stormpaw.

"Please don't," Stormpaw protested.

"You two are dirt places now. We are much much higher ranked than you and you must obey us!" Tigereye sneered.

"Stormpaw, on your back!" Whiskernose order. Stormpaw wanted to protest, but knew it was no good. He rolled onto his back, glaring up at the warriors. Sunpath sat down and spread her legs. "Reedpaw, come here and crouch down," she ordered.

Reedpaw hesitantly crouched, his face near the yellow she-cats core.

Whiskernose hovered his crotch above Stormpaw's face and, as expected, began pissing on his face. It soaked the gray apprentice's face, and he shook his head side to side a little in protest. "Open you mouth!" Whiskernose hissed.

stormpaw opened his mouth, letting the yellow stream pour into his mouth. It tasted awful. It filled up his mouth and some dribbled down his cheek. The stream finally faded and Stormpaw, who had accidentally swallowed a little anyway, spit out the pee.

Whiskernose then unexpectedly shoved his member into Stormpaw's mouth. The apprentice yowled onto the dick as he didn't expect this at all. Was this allowed by Cinderstar?

"Suck!" Whiskernose yowled, thrusting his member in and out. Stormpaw obeyed and sucked hard, wanting the older tom to cum quickly so this could be done with. He swirled his tongue around, while Whiskernose moaned and grunted loudly.

Over by Reedpaw, Sunpath began peeing on the young toms face. It landed on his forehead but dribbled down into his mouth and was told to swallow whatever pee dripped into there. Tigereye pissed onto his back, but his stream was short while Sunpath's kept going.

Tigereye mounted Reedpaw, and slammed his member into his tail hole. Reedpaw yowled not expecting that. "So tight!" The large tabby tom grunted as he pumped hard and fast.

Whiskernose came into Stormpaw's mouth. The gray apprentice felt something plop onto his stomach and he looked to see Mousepelt shitting on his stomach. More and more logs and sludges piled up on his stomach, making a large pile.

Reedpaw was moaning and groaning as Tigereye came into him. Sunpaths stream finally faded, leaving Reedpaw's face soaked. Tigereye crouched over Reedpaw, and began pooping on the top of his head, which fell down his cheeks two.

When they were all done the warriors kicked som spine straw on them and left. Stormpaw and Reedpaw shook the straw and dung off of them.

"I can't believe we have to live like this!" Reedpaw said. Stormpaw nodded in agreement. Now their pelts had brown splotches stained on from dung. And their faces were soaked from piss.

And there'd be more to come.

 **woo! It's done! Pretty crazy chapter, right? This is a weird story, lol. But I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stormpaw and Reedpaw were awoken when a cat noisily entered the dirtplace. It was Lilytail. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot most cats are still sleeping this early," She mewed apologetically.

"It's okay," Reedpaw replied. They didn't feel worried about what Lilytail was gonna do, they knew she wouldn't use them as dirtplaces. Lilytail was one of the few cats that didn't approve of Stormpaw's and Reedpaw's punishment.

Lilytail padded to the middle of the dirtplace, and awkwardly glanced at the two shit and piss covered toms. "Uh, could you look away? I don't like cats watching me do my business," She meowed.

Stormpaw and Reedpaw both hastily nodded and turned away. Stormpaw's eyes looked towards Reedpaw, and he raised an eyebrow.

Reedpaw sneakily looked back at Lilytail as she squatted down and started pissing on the ground. Stormpaw also noticed that Reedpaw's member was emerging from his shaft. _What the? Reedpaw enjoys watching her pee?!_

Reedpaw noticed Stormpaw was looking at him, and quickly turned away, his pelt growing hot with embarrassment.

Lilytail finished peeing and exited the dirtplace. Stormpaw turned to Reedpaw. "What was that?! Why were you watching her piss? Are you starting to like pee?"He demanded in a scolding tone. "Er.. so what?! If we are gonna live like this anyway, shouldn't we learn to like it? If we always hate it, it will just be more torture! You shouldn't judge me when our lives is just us getting pissed and shitted on!" Reedpaw protested.

"I... guess you are right. It's probably best to learn to like this," Stormpaw mewed. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted!" Reedpaw replied, smiling lightly.

"Why hello!"

Stormpaw and Reedpaw turned around to see their leader, Cinderstar, and their deputy, Thornwhisker. "Hey.." Stormpaw muttered. Cinderstar and Thornwhisker also didn't use them much.

"We are here to take you to the stream to wash off," Thornwhisker explained. "Really? Yes! Thank you!" Reedpaw gasped. "But first," Cinderstar began. "Since you are getting washed off, might as well get you as messy as possible!" Stormpaw's heart dropped. "Reedpaw, on your stomach. Ever noticed how I pee for such a long time? I just drank lots and lots of water, so it will be even longer! Maybe minutes long!" Cinderstar meowed proudly. Reedpaw has mixed feelings about this. He liked piss, but he wasn't so sure how long he could handle it at once. "And Stormpaw, I just ate three whole toads and you know how much those make you gassy! I'm gonna have a lot of shit for you! On your back!"

Reedpaw laid on his stomach, while Stormpaw laid on his back. Cinderstar sat down in front of the orange tabby and spread her legs. She sighed as hot steamy piss spewed out of her pussy and onto Reedpaw's face. Reedpaw let out a quiet moan as the warm pee hit his face and he opened his mouth to let it dribble onto his tongue.

Before shitting, Thornwhisker pissed into Stormpaw's neck, however the stream was short. He then squatted over his face, and clumps of shit poured out. They weren't as solid as preferred. He kept his mouth shut and the shit smeared onto his face and neck. After a small pile was made on his face, he shook it off. "Open your mouth!" Thornwhisker ordered.

Stormpaw opened his mouth, allowing more shit to pour into his mouth. Stormpaw hated it, and he hated that he hated it. Like Reedpaw said, they should learn to like this. Stormpaw chew and swallowed a little of it. He gagged but continued to do it as more and more plopped into his mouth and on his face.

Meanwhile, Cinderstar's stream was still going. Reedpaw's face was soaked in piss, and a large puddle of pee formed under his chin as it dripped out his mouth. He then started swallowing the piss, and honestly, enjoying it.

Stormpaw didn't necessarily love cat-dirt, but as he was eating Thornwhisker's shit he was growing use to it. "Close your mouth, I want these last couple to stain your face brown!" The deputy laughed. Stormpaw Closed his mouth, letting the last couple poops to fall on his face and nose.

As the leader and deputy finished their business, they turned away and started mumbling. They turned back with smirks on their faces. "We do not feel completely satisfied. We want a show put on for us. Stormpaw, I want you to suck Reedpaw's dick. Then, Reedpaw, fuck Stormpaw's tail-hole!" Cinderstar ordered.

Stormpaw and Reedpaw looked at each other with an expression of horror. "We have to do it, who knows what they will do if we don't!" Reedpaw whispered. Stormpaw nodded shakily.

Reedpaw sat and spread his legs, revealing his member. It was already hard, probably from Cinderstar's piss. Stormpaw lowered his head to the member. He couldn't believe he was doing this!

He put his paw on the lower half of the huge member, and cupped his mouth on the top. He bobbed his head up and down the top half, stroking the bottom half. "Ohhhh! Great StarClan!" Reedpaw gasped. Stormpaw swirled his tongue around, sucking hard. He was starting to get turned on.

"OhhhH! Stormpaw! Stroke faster!" Reedpaw moaned, bucking his hips upwards. Stormpaw stroke his friend's member faster than before. A bit later, Reedpaw came into Stormpaw's mouth.

They were then ordered to.. fuck.

Stormpaw turned around awkwardly and crouched. Reedpaw mounted him, and lined up his member with Stormpaw's tail-hole. He didn't like the idea of fucking his best friend, but at the same time, he was kinda excited because he always wanted to fuck an asshole.

The ginger tabby slowly slid in, kinda painfully since Stormpaw's tail-hole wasn't wet. Stormpaw squeaked at the pain, and Reedpaw managed to go all the way in. He slowly started pumping in and out, groaning in pleasure. "So tight.."

"Go faster, this is boring!" Cinderstar sighed, rubbing her core. Reedpaw began thrusting in and out faster and harder. Stormpaw began to feel pleasure, and started to moan. "Ahh StarClan... who knew..OHHH" he was cut off by his own moan when pleasure started to overwhelm him. He bucked backwards making it easier for Reedpaw to thrust. "Oh Reedpaw yes! Harder!"

"I'm going as hard as I can!" Reedpaw grunted, ramming as deep as he could. They heard loud moans from beside them, and clumps of cum squirted onto them as Cinderstar and Thornwhisker came, and so close to them that cum landed on them. At this, Stormpaw came, groaning loud in utter pleasure. Reedpaw thrusted two more times, and then came onto Stormpaw's hindquarters.

They both collapsed in exhaustion, but then widening their eyes as they saw that it wasn't just Cinderstar and Thornwhisker that had been watching them... many more cats of their clan where standing there, smirking.


End file.
